Aya's Slumber Party!
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: This is a collection of my favorte Ayame Sohma quotes in songfic form! The song is: "Plastic Surgery Slumber Party" by Jeffree Star. Please R&R! It's 100 percent funny! Guaranteed! Rated T for lyrics.


**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Fruits Basket. Yep- you should already know that!**

**I've been craving Jeffree Star over the past few days so...here we go:**

* * *

**Plastic Surgery Slumber Party- Jeffree Star**

_**Vinyl black stilettos,  
and fake eyelashes,  
Blue eye shadow,  
everything perfectly matches... **_

Ayame: This concludes my wonderful story.

Kyo: You mean stupid!

_**Touch my plastic face,  
and see what happens,  
I'm hiding from the world,  
behind Chanel sunglasses... **_

Ayame: It is an age old custom that members of the royal family should always wear their hair long in honor of the high king Rurubara, who it is said, during the fourth year of his reign, was visited by a divine image-it was Kandra, shimmering with heavenly light of red and gold! Kandra began to chant "Ma Rudu Muni!" And a blue light burst forth from his forehead! At this moment Rurubara's true spirit was set free! And just as the vast springs of his strength and wisdom were swelling within him, so too did his hair begin to sprout forth from his head!

_**Limo tinted lipstick secrets,  
Knife thin can you see us?,  
Crushed diamonds dollar bills,  
In my purse is every pill...**_

Ayame: Let's deepen the bond between us as brothers!

Yuki: Before you can do that, I'll drown you in the deepest part of that lake.

Ayame: That's right! No matter what happens we'll be together.

Yuki: I'll let you drown alone!

_**Fake smiles, tabloid tasteless,  
Pretty Porsche an Fendi facelifts,  
Plastic noses, mannequin poses,  
Expensive clothes, my face is froze...**_

Ayame: Well if you won't do it then I will honor her with a kiss!

_**Plastic parts,  
Broken hearts,  
Masterpiece,  
Scalpel please...**_

Ayame: I still think the best beep for a beep uniform is beep. Although recently, I have been experimenting with a few designs using beep.

Mine: Now why would you choose a beep scheme like that?

_**Pink razors, so vain,  
Let's have a sexy party,  
Nose jobs an champagne,  
Sounds like a fuckin' party,**_

_**Pink razors, so vain,  
Let's have a sexy party,  
Nose jobs an champagne,  
Sounds like a fuckin' party...**_

Ayame: Of course it is! Remember it's important to be mindful of tradition but we cannot let our ties to the past preventing us from soaring into the future, in search of new things!

_**Pink sherbet, popsicle lips,  
Perfection is - tucks an nips,  
Collagen pumps an lipo-ed hips,  
Hollywood glamour lipgloss tricks...**_

Ayame: Yuki! As your older brother, I order you to submit to me!

Yuki: Go to hell!

_**Surgery scars an beauty marks,  
Botox amusement parks,  
Pagant parade suicide past,  
Beauty will never last...**_

Ayame: Strangely enough, when you get older, the things you didn't understand when you were a child... start to make sense. "When _this_ happened, I should have done _that_." "When _that_ happened, I should have said _this_." Those types of things. You start to _understand_ rather than _regret_. It may be closer to repentance. So it may be that I do want to repent and erase the ignorant self from my childhood. Maybe that's what they mean when they say adults are selfish.

_**Pink razors, so vain,  
Let's have a sexy party,  
Nose jobs an champagne,  
Sounds like a fuckin' party,**_

_**Pink razors, so vain,  
Let's have a sexy party,  
Nose jobs an champagne,  
Sounds like a fuckin' party...**_

Ayame: YOU CAN'T DIE YUKI! The evening sun we saw as we swore that we would die together even now still shines within my heart!

_**Don't touch me, just fix me,**_

_**Don't touch me, just fix me,**_

_**Don't touch me, just fix me,**_

_**Don't touch me, just fix me,**_

_**Don't touch me, just fix me...**_

Ayame: And what happened next, you ask?! It became the day of Yuki's romantic fantasy when he saw Tohru-kun in her lovely dress! Oh no Tori-san! You just imagined Tohru-kun in her dress, didn't you? SHAMEFUL!!

_**Pink razors, so vain,  
Let's have a sexy party,  
Nose jobs an champagne,  
Sounds like a fuckin' party,**_

_**Pink razors, so vain,  
Let's have a sexy party,  
Nose jobs an champagne,  
Sounds like a fuckin' party...**_

Ayame: NOW, SPARKLE, MY HOUSE OF LEARNING!!

_**Pink razors, cocaine,  
Sounds like a LA party,  
Rockstars are so lame,  
Sounds like I'll hate that party, **_

_**Pink razors, cocaine,  
Sounds like a LA party,  
Rockstars are so lame,**_

_**Let's have a fuckin' party!**_

* * *

**Ha! I had fun with this one! If you really listen to the song, it does suit Aya well! :)**

**Review please! **


End file.
